The Lost Halliwell
by OUAKaitlynn
Summary: Julia and Paige are twins, except Julia was kidnapped by a demon and replaced by a dead newborn baby so she was presumed stillborn. The demon abandoned her at the Braverman's doorstep. Why would the demon do that? Why would the demon kidnap a witch baby just to abandon the baby?
1. Chapter 1

On August 2, 1977, Patricia Halliwell gave birth to twin girls, but one was kidnapped right after she was born. Patricia was told that the younger twin was stillborn, because the person that kidnapped the baby girl replaced her with a dead baby. Patricia and the babies' father, Sam took the older twin to a nearby church and gave her to a nun, so the baby could be adopted by a loving family. See Sam is a white lighter and Patricia is a witch. It was forbidden for white lighters and witches to be together, so of course it was unthinkable for them to have kids together. That's why they gave the baby up. To prevent the Elders from finding out, because they were afraid of the consequences. Patricia and Sam requested that that baby's name begin with a 'P'. She was later adopted by a couple that attended the church and was named Paige Samantha Halliwell. As for the other baby, the man who kidnapped her was the source, but he didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted to prevent the power of four from existing. See the younger twin is actually Patricia and Victor's, the how is because when Patricia was with Sam, she was still with Victor. One egg was fertilized by Sam and the other egg was fertilized by Victor. The source dropped the baby off at a doorstep in Berkeley, which just happened to be a loving family by the last name of Braverman. She was named Julia, because the name reminds them of gems and the baby was a gem. Julia Grace Braverman grew up the youngest of four kids, and she was three older siblings names, Adam, Sarah, and Crosby.

When Julia is three years old, she looks to her older sister, Sarah, who is 9 for help with her hair.

Julia: Sissy? Can you hewp me bwaid my haiw?

Sarah: Sure Jules

Julia: Tanks Sissy. I wuv you

Sarah: You're welcome, I love you too Jules.

When Julia is five years old, she asks her older brother Adam to teach her how to play softball, since she wants to play when school starts.

Julia: Hey Ady, I have a question?

Adam: Yes Jules?

Julia: Can you teach me to play softball?

Adam: Ok, yeah I'll teach you

Julia: Thanks Ady, I love you

Adam: I love you too Jules

When Julia is ten years old, she finds her adoption papers in the attic with her birth place, birthday, and the time she was born on them. Julia takes the papers downstairs to the two people she called mom and dad all these years without ever knowing the truth.

Julia: (angry) Mom! Dad!

Camille: Yes baby?

Julia: (angry) Don't call me that. I'm not your baby. Why didn't you tell me I was adopted?

Zeek: Princess, I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but that fact doesn't matter to us. You are as much our daughter as Sarah is. We love you so much.

Julia: I wonder who my birth parents are?

Camille: I don't know, baby.

Julia: I'm going to find them. I'm sure they had a good reason for giving me up.

Zeek: I like the sound of that, princess. All you can do is have hope that you will find them.

Three years later, Julia is thirteen years old and she wants to hang out with her older sister, Sarah, who is nineteen years old.

Julia: Sarah, can I please go with you to the party?

Sarah: (firmly) No Julia, mom and dad said no and so do I.

Julia: So they're not my parents. I'm adopted. I found out three years ago.

Sarah: So they raised you and legally they are your parents, so you have to listen to them.

Julia: (defiantly) No, I don't, Sarah and you can't make me.

Sarah: You're right, but you still aren't going with me.

Julia: Fine I didn't want to go to the party anyway. I just wanted to hang out with my cool older sister. (then Julia turned back in the direction of the house)

Sarah: (sighs feeling guilty) Jules, wait! (Julia turns around with her arms crossed) I'll cancel my plans so just you and I can hang out.

Julia: (hugs her sister excitedly) Thanks Sarah!

Later when Sarah and Julia are hanging out at a coffee shop.

Julia: Sarah, can we find my birth parents?

Sarah: How to we find them? Where would we start?

Julia: I was born at San Francisco memorial so I guess we should start there.

Sarah: (firmly) I am not going to drive you to San Francisco

Julia: I'll take Bart then

Sarah: (sighs reluctantly) Alright I'll take you.

Julia: Thanks Sarah, I love you

Sarah: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I love you too

After Sarah and Julia arrived at San Francisco memorial. They walk in and ask the front desk assistant, Miss Evans for any record of who Julia's birth parents are.

Julia: Um, excuse me?

Miss Evans : How may I help you?

Julia: Was a baby girl born here on August 2, 1977 at around 2 am?

Miss Evans: A lady named Patricia Halliwell gave birth to twin girls around that time, but one baby was still born.

Julia: Is there anyway to test to see if I am Mrs. Halliwell's daughter?

Miss Evans: Yes, we have a test called a maternity test. Would you like to be tested?

Julia: Yes please?

Miss Evans: Ok, I'll get a doctor for you.

Julia: Thank you (Miss Evans leaves to find a doctor to test Julia as Patricia Halliwell's daughter)

Sarah: Julia, shouldn't we talk about this?

Julia: There's nothing to talk about, Sarah.

Once the test is done, Julia and Sarah are waiting for the results. About an hour or so later the results are in.

Nurse: Julia Braverman?

Julia: (stands up) Yes that's me

Nurse: The results are positive. You are Patricia Halliwell's daughter

Julia: (smiles knowing she has finally found her birth mom) May I ask where she lives?

Nurse: 1329 Prescott St

Julia: Thank you. Come on, Sarah

Sarah: Alright, Jules. I'm coming.

At the Halliwell manor, Julia nervously knocks on the door. Prue walks to the door and answers.

Prue: (confused) Hello, how can I help you?

Julia: I'm Julia and this is Sarah, she's my adopted sister. Does someone named Patricia Halliwell live here?

Prue: Not anymore, she died in 1978. I'm her daughter. Why do you want to know?

Julia: I'm her daughter too. I was born August 2, 1977. What's your name?

Prue stood in the doorway to shocked to say anything. She couldn't believe that she had another sister.


	2. Chapter 2

_**previously...**_

Julia: I'm her daughter too. I was born August 2, 1977. What's your name?

Prue stood in the doorway to shocked to say anything. She couldn't believe that she had another sister.

* * *

><p>Julia: (waved her hand in front of Prue) Hello, what's your name<p>

Prue: (stuttered) Oh... uh my name... It's Prue.

Julia: (smiling) It's nice to meet you, Prue

Prue: (skeptically) How do you know your mom is Patricia Halliwell?

Julia: I'm adopted and I wanted to know who my birth mom was. All I knew was where and when I was born. So I went to the San Francisco memorial and told them what I knew. They told me that Patricia Halliwell gave birth to twins at the time of my birth, but one was stillborn. I was test to see if I was her daughter and the test came back positive.

Prue: Um ok, would you like to come in?

Sarah: Actually Julia and I should be getting home. Our parents don't know we are here.

Julia: (defensively) They are not my parents! I'm staying here with Prue. She's my sister!

Prue: Um Julia, don't you think your adoptive parents will worry about you?

Julia: Yeah, but eventually they'll forget about me. Can you legally adopt me as your sister so my last name is Halliwell?

Sarah: Julia, you're crazy. We just met this Prue and you want her to adopt you. (looks at Prue) No offense

Prue: None taken

Julia: Bye Sarah I love you, but I'm stay with Prue. You can mail my stuff.

Sarah: I guess there is no changing your mind, so bye Julia. I love you little sister. (Sarah walks to her car, looks sadly at the house that Julia had just stepped inside of, and then drives away)

(Inside the manor)

Julia: So Prue, can you legally adopt me as your sister?

Prue: Sure baby sister, I would love too (this Julia girl was really growing on Prue, plus Prue loved that she had another little sister)

Julia: I know it's weird cause we just met, but I feel like I have known you my whole life.

Prue: (hugs Julia) Same here. I love you baby sister

Julia: I love you too sissy

Later that night Julia meets her other sisters, Piper and Phoebe.

Prue: Phoebe, Piper, this is our baby sister, Julia Grace. Mom gave her up for adoption.

Julia: (waves) Hi, I'm 13 years old in case you were wondering

Phoebe: Hi Julia, I'm Phoebe and I'm 15 years old.

Piper: Hi I'm Piper and I'm 18 years old

Prue: And since I didn't tell you earlier I'm 20 years old

Julia: Hi Piper, Hi Phoebe. Can I give you too nicknames?

Piper/Phoebe: Sure

Julia: Ok Piper, you're Pipa and Phoebe, you're Phee. Prue is sissy.

When Sarah arrives home and walks in the front door.

Camille: Where were you and where is your sister?

Sarah: (Tearing up) I don't want to talk about it. (then Sarah started to walk up the stairs)

Camille: (sternly) Sarah, where is your sister?

Sarah: (crying and yelling) She chose her birth family over us, okay! That's where I was. I took her to MEET her birth family and SHE CHOSE to stay. She has a sister. (Sarah runs upstairs crying as Camille follows her only biological daughter)

Camille: Sarah, angel cake, please I'm sorry I got mad at you. I'm also sorry that Julia chose her birth family over you. I know how much you love her.

Sarah: (crying) She said you and dad weren't her parents and that she didn't have to listen to you, but you and dad raised her so you are her parents.

Camille: It doesn't matter what she thinks. I love her regardless, and I love you and Adam and Crosby.

Sarah: (crying) I love you too mom even if I don't act like it sometimes, but I love you all the time. I'm sorry for the way I act sometimes.

Camille: (hugs her crying daughter) Oh angel cake, I know and I forgive you.

Sarah: (sniffles) I'm kind of tired so goodnight mom, I love you.

Camille: Goodnight angel cake, I love you too

One week later, Phoebe and Julia are really close and spend all their time together. Prue and Piper are starting to worry that Phoebe will get Julia into trouble.

Phoebe and Julia are at the store and don't have enough money to buy something they want, so they steal it instead. The store alarm goes off and the police come. At the police station, Phoebe and Julia are in a holding cell waiting for Prue to pick them up. Once Prue arrives, she looks really disappointed.

Julia: I'm so sorry sissy. Please don't be mad.

Phoebe: Yeah, I'm really sorry too sis

Prue: Phoebe, Julia, I'm really disappointed in you but I'm not mad. But you are both grounded for two weeks

Phoebe: Kay, sis. I love you and I'm so sorry

Julia: I love you too sissy and I'm so sorry.

Prue: I love you too little sisters and I forgive you

It was a cold rainy night with a full moon and lightning and thunder. Julia was up from the thunder and noises from the attic, curious she walks up to investigate. In the attic she sees a chest glowing and opens it to find a book called the Book of Shadows. Julia reads the first page out loud.

Julia: Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Bring your powers to we sisters four, we want the power, give us the power. (the house shakes and the chandelier glows. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe wake up)

Prue: (yells) Julia!

Julia: (yells) In the attic!

Prue, Piper and Phoebe walk up to the attic confused as to how Julia got the door open.

Phoebe: How did you get the door open?

Julia: It was open.

Piper: No seriously, Jules.

Julia: I am being serious, Pipa.

Prue looks at the book Julia is stand over and is curious about it's contents.

Prue: What's that? (Julia hands the book to Prue, who flips through it then hands the book to Piper) It's a book of witchcraft

Piper: We? (looks at Julia) You included me in this?

Phoebe: (leans over the book) We sisters four? Julia included all of us.

Julia: According to the prophecy the Melinda Warren saw each generation of Halliwell witches would grow stronger, until the arrival of four sister witches known as the Charmed ones.

Prue: This is crazy, we're not witches. And neither was mom or grams.

Phoebe: Wait what happened when you read the incantation?

Julia: (sarcastically) I don't know, my head spun around and I vomited split pea soup.

Piper: Ok, why don't we all go to sleep and deal with whatever has been discovered in the morning.

Prue: I think Piper is right

Julia: Fine, don't believe me, but also don't come to me when you are attacked by a demon in the morning.

Then Julia starts walking out of the attic, while Prue, Piper, and Phoebe stand still and look at each other confused. Then the three sisters look at Julia with concerned looks.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Julia is sitting outside drinking hot chocolate, when Piper walks out.

Piper: You're up early.

Julia: I never went to sleep.

Piper: Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighbourhood on a broomstick?

(She sits down next to Julia)

Julia: The only broom I've ever had was kept in a closet beside a mop.

Piper: So what were you doing?

Julia: Reading. Is Prue or Phoebe around?

Piper: Prue went to work early and Phoebe is getting ready for school. Reading aloud?

Julia: No. According to the Book Of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch, named Melinda Warren.

Piper: And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and a father who's invisible. (She stands up.)

Julia: I'm serious. She practiced powers. Four powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future, deflect objects and stop time. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of four sisters. (They walk to Piper's car.) Now, these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches and I think we're those sisters.

Piper: Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we're not witches and we do not have special powers besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was mom. (Piper kisses her on the cheek.) So take that Nancy Drew. (She gets in her car.) Go get ready for school, Prue is signing the papers and she's going to drop them off at lunch time.

Julia: We're the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the charmed ones. (Piper drives off.)

* * *

><p>(At Quake, Piper is in the kitchen making her audition meal. Just as she's pouring the port wine in a measuring cup, Chef Moore enters the kitchen.)<p>

Chef Moore: (In his French accent) Your time is up. Let's see. (Reading the index card.) Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce.

Piper: Chef Moore ...

Chef Moore: What?

Piper: Uh, the port ...

Chef Moore: Yes, without the sauce it is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine. Puh!

Piper: I didn't have time for-

Chef Moore: Ah-ah!

Piper: But, but ... (He puts some on a fork and raises it to his mouth. Piper waves her hands around and he stops. He stands there like a statue.) Chef Moore? Chef Moore? (She waves her hand in front of his face.) Hello? Hello? (She picks up a baster and fills it up with some port. She dribbles some on Chef Moore's forkful of food. He unfreezes and puts it in his mouth.)

Chef Moore: Mmm ... this is very good. C'est magnifique.

* * *

><p>( On the road, Phoebe is riding her bike home from school and Julia is at a school study hall. All of a sudden she has a premonition. In it she sees two boys on rollerblades and they skate right in front of a car which hits them. The premonition finishes. Phoebe continues riding and then sees the car and the two boys.]<p>

Phoebe: No! Wait!

(She rides in front of the boys stopping them from skating in front of the car. The car honks and Phoebe falls off her bike.)

* * *

><p>(At Hospital. Prue walks up to the desk. Andy is standing there with his back turned.)<p>

Prue: Hi, um, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell.

Nurse: One second please. (to Andy) What's the name again?

Andy: (to nurse) Inspector Andrew Trudeau. Homocide. Dr Gordon's expecting me.

Prue: Andy?

Andy: Prue? I don't believe it. How are you?

Prue: I'm good. How are you?

Andy: Fine. I just can't believe I'm running into you.

Prue: Yeah, I'm picking up Phoebe. She had some kind of accident.

Andy: Is she gonna be okay?

Prue: Yeah, she'll be fine. Um, what are you doing here?

Andy: Murder investigation.

(There's an awkward silence.)

Nurse: (to Prue) Your sisters still in x-ray's so it'll be another fifteen minutes. (to Andy) Do Gordon's office is to the left and down the hall. He's with a patient right now but you're free to wait outside his office.

Andy: Thank you.

Prue: Thank you.

Andy: Well, it's good seeing you, Prue. (They shake hands.)

Prue: Yeah, you too, Andy. Take care.

Andy: You know, Phoebe's busy, Dr Gordon's busy. Can I buy you a bad cup of coffee while we wait?

Prue: Sure. (They walk towards the coffee machine.) So, you're an inspector now?

Andy: What can I say? In any other city I'd be called detective.

Prue: Inspector's classier.

Andy: Liking it better already.

Prue: Your dad must be so proud.

Andy: Third generation. You bet he's happy. How about you? You taking the world by storm?

Prue: Well, I'm living back at Grams' house, and as of an hour ago, looking for work.

Andy: Oh.

Prue: I heard you moved to Portland.

Andy: I'm back. You, uh, still seeing Roger?

Prue: How did you know about him?

Andy: I know people.

Prue: You checked up on me?

Andy: I wouldn't call it that.

Prue: What would you call it?

Andy: Inquiring minds want to know. What can I say? I'm a detective.

* * *

><p>(At Quake, Prue, Julia and Phoebe are sitting at a table)<p>

Prue: The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Don't tell me you believe this too, Phoebe. This is insane.

Phoebe: Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time, move anything, or deflect anything?

Prue: Roger took an exhibit away from me. All right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think you can see the future which is pretty ironic.

Phoebe: Since you don't think I have one, that my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell?

Julia: Even if you don't want to believe us, can't you just trust us?

Prue: Phoebe, Julia, I do not have special powers. Now, where is the cream?

(The cream moves by itself and fills her cup of coffee with cream.)

Phoebe/Julia: Really? That looked pretty special to me.

Prue: Oh my god. So, um, I can move things with my mind?

Phoebe: With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now.

Prue: I don't believe it. (Prue grabs a shot of tequila and drinks it all.)

Phoebe: Are you okay?

Prue: No, I'm not okay, Julia. You turned me into a witch.

Julia: You were born one. We all were. And I think we better start to deal with it.

(Outside Quake, Phoebe, Julia and Prue start walking down the sidewalk.)

Julia: When I was looking through the Book Of Shadows, I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something out of a bosch paintings. All these terrifying images of three women battling different incarnations of evil.

Prue: Evil fighting evil, that's a twist.

Julia: Actually, a witch can be either good or evil. A good witch follows the wiccan rede. 'An it harm none, do what ye will.' A bad witch or a warlock has but one goal: to kill good witches and retain their powers. Unfortunately, they look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere.

Prue: And this has what to do with us?

Julia: Well, in the first wood carving, they were in the slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock. I came to the conclusion that as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe. Not anymore.

* * *

><p>(At the Pharmacy.)<p>

Pharmacist: (to Phoebe) I'll be right back with your prescription.

Phoebe: Take your time.

Prue: Excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin?

Pharmacist: Aisle three.

Phoebe/Julia: Chamomile tea works great for headaches.

Prue: Not for this one it won't.

(They wander up the aisle.)

Phoebe: You know I'm not afraid of our powers. I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?

Prue: Yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition. That's what normal people inherit.

Julia: Who wants to be normal when we can be special?

Prue: I want to be normal, I want my life to be... you know, isn't this aisle 3?

Julia: Well, we can't change what happened. We can't undo our destiny.

Prue: Do you see any aspirin?

Phoebe: I see chamomile tea.

Prue: Look, I found out a less than six months ago that I have a little sister that mom never told us about and now I find out that I'm a witch, that my sisters are witches, and that we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil. Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us. So excuse me you two, but I'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now.

Phoebe: Then move your headache out of your mind. (Prue stares angrily at Phoebe and a bottle of aspirin flies off the shelf and Prue catches it.) You move things when you're upset.

Prue: This is ridiculous! I thought that you landed on your arm, not your head.

Julia: You don't believe us.

Prue: Of course I don't believe you.

Phoebe: Ro-ger. (A few more bottle of aspirin fly off the shelf.) Now let's talk about Dad and see what happens.

Prue: He's dead, Phoebe.

Phoebe: No, he's moved from New York, but he's very much alive.

Prue: He isn't to me. He died the day he left Mom.

Phoebe: What are you talking about? He's always been a major button pusher for you. You're mad he's alive and you're mad I tried to find him. Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad. (All the medicines and bottles fly off the shelves.) Feel better?

Prue: Lots.

Julia: The Book of Shadows said our powers would grow.

Prue: Grow to what? (The three sisters laugh.)

* * *

><p>Scene: The old Bowing building. Jeremy opens the door.]<p>

Jeremy: Well, here we are.

Piper: I don't care how amazing the view is. I'm not going in there.

Jeremy: Come on, come on. I have a surprise inside. (They step inside an elevator. Jeremy pressed the button and the elevator starts to go up.) You are gonna love this. I bet you tell Prue and Phoebe the moment you see them.

Piper: I never mentioned Phoebe came home.

Jeremy: Whoops. (He pulls out a knife.)

Piper: What is that?

Jeremy: It's your surprise.

Piper: Jeremy, stop it, you're scaring me. Damn it! I'm serious!

Jeremy: So am I. See, I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went to the hospital. I've known for some quite time that the moment that old witch croaked that all your powers would be released. Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the three of you got together again. All that was needed was for Phoebe to return.

Piper: It was you, wasn't it? You killed all those women.

Jeremy: Not women, witches!

Piper: Why?

(He raises his hand and flames come out of his finger tips.)

Jeremy: It was the only way to get their powers. (In a demonic voice.) And now I want yours.

(Piper screams as Jeremy raises his arm about to stab Piper. She puts her hands up and he freezes. The elevator freezes as well.)

Piper: Okay, think, stay calm. I gotta get outta here. Okay.

(She climbs up onto the next floor. Jeremy unfreezes and he grabs her leg. He tries to pull her back into the elevator but she grabs a wooden two-by-four and hits him over the head. He falls to the floor unconscious.)

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long for this chapter. With the holidays I got busy. Hope you had a wonderful holiday. and enjoy this chapter<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Continuation of chapter 3

* * *

><p>(At Halliwell manor. Phoebe presses play on the answering machine.)<p>

Roger: Prue, it's Roger. I've decided to let you come back to work. Seriously, let's talk. Bye.

(Prue comes in holding a cat.)

Prue: Piper's definitely not home unless she's turned into a cat.

Julia: How'd the cat get in?

Prue: I don't know. Someone must have left the window open. Um, did Piper leave a message?

Phoebe: She's probably out with Jeremy. Roger called.

Prue: Yeah, I heard.

(The front door opens.)

Piper: Prue?

Phoebe: In here. (Piper locks the door.) Piper?

Prue: Oh my gosh, what is it? What's wrong?

Piper: Lock the doors, check the windows. We don't have a lot of time. Julia, in the Book Of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a ...

Julia: Warlock?

Prue: Oh my gosh!

* * *

><p>(In the elevator, Jeremy is waking up. He grabs the knife and runs outside.)<p>

Jeremy: I'll get you, you bitch.

* * *

><p>(In the Halliwell manor.)<p>

Prue: I'm calling the cops.

Piper: And tell them what? That we're witches? That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and we'd be next.

Phoebe: (At the top of the stairs) Julia found the answer, come on.

(In the attic. They are sitting in a circle on the floor around a low table. They have placed candles in a circle around them.)

Prue: Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle.

Piper: Wait, I only count eight.

Julia: Oh you forgot this one. (She holds up a birthday candle.)

Piper: A birthday candle?

Phoebe: (shrugs her shoulders) I guess Grams was a little low on witch supplies.

Prue: Alright, we need the poppet.

Piper: Got it.

(Julia lights the birthday candle and puts it in the pot.)

Prue: Right, we're set. Get ready to cast the spell.

Piper: Okay, first I'll make it stronger. (She gets a rose and places it on top of the poppet.) "Your love with wither and depart, from my life and my heart, let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever." (She presses the rose thorn into the poppet and places it in the pot.) Okay, the spell's complete.

Prue: Let's hope it works.

(They watch the poppet and rose burn. It then explodes and catches on fire.)

* * *

><p>(Jeremy is walking down the street then suddenly he starts screaming in pain. Hundreds of thorns tear through his skin.)<p>

* * *

><p>(In the attic. They are cleaning up. Phoebe picks up the pot and has a premonition.)<p>

Phoebe: Wait! It didn't work.

Piper: What?

Phoebe: The spell, it didn't work.

Julia: How do you know?

Phoebe: When I touched the pot, I had a flash. I saw Jeremy.

Prue: You touched the pot and you saw him?

Phoebe: He's on his way here.

(They run out of the attic and down the stairs. They run to the door and Prue opens it. Jeremy is standing there. Piper and Phoebe scream.)

Jeremy: Hello, ladies. (Prue stands in front of Phoebe and Piper. They slowly walk backwards. Prue uses her power and he hits the wall.)

Prue: Piper, Phoebe, Julia, get out of here now! (They run upstairs.)

Jeremy: Cool parlor trick, bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you, Prue?

(She uses her powers again so he hits the wall. She runs upstairs.)

Prue: Julia, you're right, our powers are growing.

Piper: Put as many things against the door as you can.

(They push a dresser against the door and puts a chair on top of it.)

Jeremy: (From outside) Take me now, Prue. My powers are stronger than yours. (He laughs.) Do you think a chair will stop me? (The chair slides off the dresser.) Do you think a dresser will stop me? (The dresser slides away from the door.) Haven't you witches figured it out yet? Nothing, nothing can keep us away. (He laughs again.)

Piper: What do we do? We're trapped.

(The door explodes and there stands Jeremy. Prue, Piper, Julia and Phoebe scream.)

Prue: Come on, we'll face him together. Do you remember the spirit board?

Piper: The inscription on the back.

Prue: The power of four forevermore. (A circle of fire surrounds them. They hold hands.) Come on, we gotta say it together.

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Julia: The power of four forevermore. (They continue the chant over and over. Then strong wind blows around them. They keep chanting.)

Jeremy: I am not the only one! I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on this earth! You will never be safe! And you will never be free!

(Jeremy explodes and disappears.)

Prue: The power of four.

* * *

><p>(At the Halliwell manor the next day)<p>

Prue: Everything will be different now.

Julia: Well, at least our lives won't be boring.

Prue: But they'll never be the same.

Phoebe: And this is a bad thing?

Prue: No. But it could be a big problem.

Piper: Prue's right. What are we gonna do?

Phoebe/Julia: What can't we do?

Prue: We are gonna be careful, we're gonna be wise and we're gonna stick together.

Piper: This should be interesting.

* * *

><p>Andy's apartment. Andy is asleep in his bed. Prue's there sneaking around and putting her clothes on. Andy makes a noise and rolls over. His alarm clock beeps and she uses her power to throw it out the window. Prue leaves. Andy wakes up.]<p>

Andy: Prue?

* * *

><p>(At the Manor, in the Kitchen. Piper's watching TV and whisking some eggs. Prue comes in.)<p>

Prue: Morning.

Piper: Morning.

Prue: What are you watching?

Piper: Nothing. (She turns off the TV.) Just a show.

Prue: About witches? Are you worried we're gonna be burnt at the stake?

Piper: Yeah, right. By the way, Andy called.

Prue: When?

Piper: While you were in the shower. Bad date?

Prue: No. No, no. Not at all. It was great. You know, dinner, movie, sex.

Piper: Excuse me? On you're first date? You sleaze.

Prue: It wasn't exactly our first date, Piper.

Piper: High school doesn't count. That was last decade. Spill it. (Prue walks in the living room.) Ooh, that bad, huh?

Prue: No, actually that good. It was... well, we were naked. But that's not the point. I told myself that things would be different. That we would take it slow. It just shouldn't of happened, that's all.

(Phoebe and Julia comes down the stairs.)

Phoebe: What shouldn't of happened?

Piper: Prue slept with Andy.

Julia: Hello, there is a kid in the room

Prue: Thanks a lot, mouth.

Phoebe: Wait, you were gonna tell her but not me? Family meeting

Prue: You're 15, Phoebe. You don't need to know about what I do on my dates.

Phoebe: (huffs and rolls her eyes)

Prue: (sternly) Don't roll your eyes at me, Phoebe Marie Halliwell.

(They walk in the solarium. Prue sits down.)

Phoebe: (sarcastically) Fine. I'm sorry, mom.

Prue: (shakes her head) Whatever, I give up

* * *

><p>(<em>I<em>nside Quake. Prue walks up to Piper.)

Piper: Cindy, come on, your salmon's up. Hector, way behind. We need clean plates.

Prue: You didn't give Andy my cell phone number by any chance did you?

Piper: No, why?

Prue: Never mind.

Piper: Remind me I wanted to do this for a living, right?

Prue: Looks like you're not the only one of us who's going to be doing anything for a living. Look how bad my interview went.

Piper: I can't imagine you were less than stellar.

(Prue notices Phoebe sitting at a table with Stefan, who.)

Prue: What's Phoebe doing here?

Piper: Flirting.

Prue: Yeah, I see that but why. She's supposed to be at home with Julia

Piper: Don't ask me

(She walks away. Prue walks up to Phoebe.)

Phoebe: Prue, hi. This is my other sister. Prue, this is Stefan the photographer.

Stefan: Pleasure.

Prue: Likewise. (They shake hands.) What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home.

Phoebe: I finished my homework, and Julia's at the library with a friend

Prue: I didn't know that. She didn't even call me.

Phoebe: Not my problem. Why don't you talk to Julia about it?

Prue: Can we talk, Phoebe? Somewhere private?

Phoebe: Will you excuse me for a second? I'll be right back

(Phoebe and Prue walk away. Stefan looks at his hand and it's turning really old.)

[In the kitchen. Prue and Phoebe walk in.)

Prue: (sternly) Phoebe Marie Halliwell, what is with your attitude? Do you have some kind of problem?

Phoebe: Yes, I do. My problem is you. You treat me like I'm five years old.

Prue: Well I'm sorry for being over protective. I just don't want anything to happen to any of my sisters. Especially now that we have powers.

Phoebe: (hugs Prue) I'm sorry too sissy. I shouldn't be so rude to you

Prue: (hugs Phoebe and smiles) I forgive you, Pheebs.

(Piper comes up to them.)

Piper: What are you guys doing in here?

Prue: We were just leaving

* * *

><p>(At the Manor, in the Attic. Piper's looking in the Book Of Shadows. Julia walks in.]<p>

Julia: Hey, what are you doing?

Piper: Reading. Thinking.

Julia: About what?

Piper: About how totally screwed we are now that we're witches.

Julia: Oh, that.

Piper: You don't understand, you don't think we are. You're never afraid of anything. I envy that about you, I have since I met you.

Julia: Yeah, well, don't because it gets me in trouble sometimes. Piper, talk to me.

Piper: I don't know, it's like my whole life I have been like everybody else. Rushing off to work, going out on bad dates, buying shoes and suddenly I wake up one day and everything is different. We're witches now. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Julia: Are you kidding? It's a great thing.

Piper: You don't know that. We don't know anything about these powers. Why we have them, what they mean, where they come from. I mean, how do we know it's not... how do we know it's not from evil?

Julia: Piper, we've been through this. We're good witches.

Piper: What about Jeremy? What about all the other warlocks he said would be coming after us. How do we know we're not just like them? That is what scares me. We don't know. I just wanna be normal again. As messed up as that was. Is that too much to ask for?

Julia: Piper, listen to me. In the short amount of time I've know you, I've learned that you are the most sweetest, most caring person I've ever met. No, I mean that, you are. You're always there to help anybody, even strangers. There's no way you've been given this, this gift if it wasn't to do good things with it. To protect the innocent just like the Book Of Shadows said. Besides, if anyone is concerned of being bad, it would be Phoebe and I, am I right? (Piper laughs) You've got nothing to be afraid of. Now, I'm going to get my picture taken.

Piper: (Firmly) Where, Julia?

Julia: (lying, but believably) Prue's taking me

* * *

><p>(In the Manor. Prue enters.)<p>

Prue: Piper? Phoebe? Julia? Guess what?

(Brittany walks in the foyer.)

Brittany: What?

(Piper walks in holding a bowl.)

Piper: Prue, where's Julia?

Prue: Isn't she with you?

Piper: No, she said you were taking her to get her picture taken.

Prue: No, why would I?

Piper: I don't know. (hands Brittney the bowl.) Here you go, Brittany. Why don't you go sit down at the table, okay?

(Brittany walks over to the table.)

Prue: Um, sorry, Brittany?

Piper: You're not gonna believe this. I'm not sure I do. I think... no, I know, this woman is Brittany Reynolds.

Prue: Yeah, right, Piper and I'm Rosey O'Donnell.

Piper: No, I mean it. Brittany had a tattoo, right? An angel on her right hand, remember?

(Prue looks over at Brittany and notices the tattoo.)

Prue: That can't be.

Piper: That's what I thought at first but then I started asking her some questions. Things only Brittany would know. She may be senile but it was enough to convince me.

* * *

><p>(At Stefan's photography place. Julia arrives in a taxi. She gets out holding a dress. She walks over and knocks on the door.)<p>

Julia: Stefan, it's Julia. I'm Phoebe's sister

(Julia touches the door handle to turn the door, but something tells her it's a bad idea. Julia runs back to the taxi and gets in. Someone grabs her from the backseat.)

* * *

><p>(At the Manor, in the Attic. Prue and Piper walk over to the Book Of Shadows.)<p>

Prue: Piper, what are you talking about?

Piper: I'm telling you. I saw something about it in the Book Of Shadows. (She starts flipping through the book. She finds the page.) Okay, look, see? Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force from the young.

Prue: By evoking the black magic power, the evil eye to sustain eternal youth.

Piper: It's gotta be what happened to Brittany.

Prue: Yeah, but there must be some kind of incantation to reverse it.

Piper: There is. "The hand of fatima." It says that the Prophet Mohammad centuries ago to banish Javna back to where ever the hell he came from.

Prue: Yeah, well, the problem is we don't know who Javna is, let alone where he is.

* * *

><p>(Downstairs. Brittany sees the address of Stefan's photograph place and she faints.)<p>

(In the attic. Prue and Piper hear her.)

Piper: Brittany? (They run downstairs to Brittany.) Oh my God, what happened?

Prue: Brittany, are you alright?

Piper: I'll call 911.

Prue: And tell them what? That she's dying of old age at 25? (Piper picks up the napkin that the address is on.) What is it?

Piper: It's a cocktail napkin from my restaurant. With Stefan's address on the back.

Brittany: Javna.

Piper: Prue, that's where Julia went.

* * *

><p>(At Stefan's photography place. Julia is tied to a table.)<p>

Julia: Wait, Stefan or whoever you are, let me go.

Javna: It's Javna.

(Javna's eyes glow and Julia screams.)

(Outside. Prue, Phoebe and Piper pull up in the car.)

Prue: Do you see anything?

Phoebe: No. Prue...

Prue: Look, we'll find her.

Piper: Maybe we should call the police.

Phoebe: No, if Javna has her then we're the only ones who can stop him.

Piper: But we need Julia to do it. The incantation only work with the four of us.

(They hear Julia scream.)

[Cut to inside A bright light comes out of Javna's eyes into Julia's. Phoebe, Piper and Prue come in. Prue uses her power and throws Javna across the room. The bright light then goes into Prue's eyes. Piper unties Julia.]

Piper: Julia, we don't have a lot of time, okay?

Phoebe: Prue, grab the mirror.

(Prue grabs a mirror and puts it in front of her face and reflects the light back into Javna's eyes. Prue gets the spell and they start chanting.)

Prue: Now.

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Julia: "Evil eyes look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be, bend they will to the power of four, eye of earth, evil and accursed."

(They repeat it. Javna turns into a skeleton and then into dust and disappears.)

* * *

><p>(At the manor. Brittany turns young again.)<p>

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy. Two chapters in one day. Hooray!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

(Outside the manor. Prue and Piper are walking down the stairs heading towards the house across the street.)

Prue: So, we're agreed? Twenty minutes?

Piper: Prue, you can't do a party in twenty minutes.

Prue: Watch me.

Piper: (mumbles) Prue's party tips - meet, greet and bail.

Prue: Hey, I'm sorry but I have work early in the morning.

Piper: So do I but I still know how to have fun, even when they are having a really bad hair day.

Prue: You know, that is a sign. Let's turn back now before it's too late.

Piper: No. Prue, it's never too late for a party.

Piper: Remember my sweet sixteen? (You see a dog in the bushes. They walk across the street and into Fritz, Marshall and Cynda's house.)

Marshall: The sisters Halliwell. Now the party can begin.

Cynda: It's about time you chicks showed.

Fritz: Hey, Prue, I'm glad you made it.

Prue: Wouldn't miss it for the world, Fritz.

Piper: Marshall, the place looks great.

Marshall: Thank you. We're mostly just restoring it. I didn't wanna change it too much. You guys knew the old owners didn't you?

Prue: Oh, we basically grew up with their kids. We probably know the house better than you guys.

Marshall: (to Fritz) Oh, hey, how's the bar?

Fritz: Oh, dry. I'll take care of it.

Cynda: No, my turn.

(Cynda crushes a beer can with her bare hands. Cynda walks away.)

Marshall: Try to behave, Cynda. We have guests.

Fritz: You know... sisters.

Prue: Tell me about it.

(Piper looks at her.)

Marshall: So listen, enjoy the party.

Piper: Okay, I'll make sure Prue does

(Fritz and Marshall walk away.)

Prue: Okay, I came, I saw, I was perky. Now I just want my head on a pillow because I have to wake up early.

Piper: No. I mean, not yet. We just got here. It, it wouldn't look good.

Prue: Alright, what's going on?

Piper: Going on? What do you mean? (Phoebe sees Andy.) Oh, what a coinkidink. Look, who's here.

(Prue looks over at Andy. He waves.)

Prue: Piper, you didn't.

Piper: I didn't Phoebe and Julia did. Your fingers weren't doing the walking, somebody's had to.

Prue: I been through this with those two. A cop and a witch, is not a love connection.

Piper: And I'm going to say what Phoebe said. Boy, girl, lighten up.

(Andy comes over to Prue.)

Piper: Hi, Andy.

(Piper walks away.)

Prue: We're working on her subtlety.

Andy: Then it's onto ending hunger and creating world peace, right?

Prue: Hmm, what will I do with my Saturdays?

Andy: Funny you should ask. I don't mean to push you but I was wondering if you're not doing anything, I kind of have these tickets but they're for a Warriors game and you probably wouldn't be interested, so...

Prue: Well, the team can't do any worse than they did last year. Did you see him get creamed by the Lakers?

Andy: Impressive. Is that a yes?

Prue: You know, um, I need to check my book because I might have a thing.

Andy: A thing?

(Fritz walks up to them.)

Fritz: So Prue, I hear you're friends with a cop.

Prue: Inspector actually.

Fritz: Oh, yeah. I've got these parking tickets.

Andy: My focus is mainly homicide and robbery.

Fritz: Yeah, yeah. So I have these parking tickets...

Prue: I gotta go.

(Prue walks away.)

Andy: Prue, wait.

* * *

><p>(Prue walks back over to the manor. She notices the door's open.)<p>

Prue: Phoebe, Julia.

(She walks inside and shuts the door. There's a dog on the stairs and it starts barking at her. She runs back outside. The dog's eyes glow.)

* * *

><p>(At the Manor in the Kitchen. Prue, Piper, Julia and Phoebe are there.)<p>

Phoebe: How big was this dog again?

Prue: Huge. Did you see the scratches on the attic door?

Julia: What was it doing in the house?

Prue: I don't know. Someone obviously left the front door open again.

Phoebe: Why do you always assume it was me? What about Piper?

Piper: Not it. (They all three look at Julia)

Julia: Why do you all look at me? I'm the youngest plus I'm never home alone

Prue: She has a point

Phoebe: Well, it's not a big deal. We checked the house and nothing is missing except my Pat Boone Christmas CD.

Piper: Now this is really creepy. If there were a dog in the house, then it had to have an owner. No dog I know can open that front door, let alone reach the top shelf.

Julia: Hey, maybe we should get a security system.

Prue: No, they are way too expensive. Besides after what happened, Andy will be checking in every five minutes.

Piper: Oh, you told him.

Phoebe: Convenient. So what should we do?

Prue: Well, either we could rely on our vicious guard cat to protect us or we could remember to lock the doors.

(Prue walks in the laundry.)

Phoebe: That is a really good idea, Prue.

(Phoebe walks over and locks the door. Prue wiggles the door handle. Piper, Julia and Phoebe laugh.)

Prue: Unlock the door, Phoebe.

* * *

><p>(At Bucklands. Prue's office. Prue's sitting at her desk writing on a notepad. Victor walks in. He clears his throat. Prue looks up.)<p>

Victor: I was told that you might be able to help me. (He pulls a ring off his finger.) I'd like to have this (he puts it on the desk) appraised.

Prue: Well, you would be better off going to the house's appraiser.

Victor: I've been there. He'd need a week. And I just... I wouldn't feel right without it. It's a family heirloom.

(She picks it up and looks at it.)

Prue: I think I've seen a ring similar to this before. The setting's quite old. At least 17th century. (She walks over to a shelf and picks up a book.) The stones looks like crystallite. Keep in mind this is just an educated guess.

Victor: Please, (he sits down) guess away.

Prue: I am not mistaken. It's a stone that the Egyptians believed would protect them against spells, curses, evil spirits. This wouldn't be a wedding band by any chance would it?

Victor: You tell me.

Prue: The stones are set in two's. The symbol of twoality. Man, woman. Like in protection.

Victor: And what does all that tell you?

Prue: Where did you get this ring? What did you say your name was?

Victor: I think you know what my name is... Prudence.

Prue: Get out, (she throws the ring on the table and stands up) and stay away from us.

(He puts on the ring.)

Victor: I'm staying at the Ballmark. What do you say you and your sisters join me for dinner? Let's say tomorrow night. We can talk.

Prue: After how you abandoned us? How dare you.

Victor: Fiery temper. I like that. It reminds me of someone I know.

Prue: I am nothing like you. I would never leave my responsibilities, my family.

Victor: I can see we have some issues to work through.

Prue: Oh, we've got the whole subscription. Now get out before I have you thrown out.

Victor: Is that anyway to talk to your father?

(He leaves.)

* * *

><p>(At a cafe. Prue, Piper, Julia and Phoebe are sitting at a table drinking coffee, but Phoebe and Julia are drinking hot chocolate)<p>

Piper: I wonder why he went to you first? Why not Phoebe or me? (looks at Julia) Sorry he doesn't know about you yet

Julia: That's ok

Prue: Piper, it's not like I won the lottery.

Phoebe: What was he like? Did he ask about us?

Prue: Actually, no. (Phoebe looks upset.) Phoebe, think about it. He abandoned us. He was a no show for almost thirteen years and then what, suddenly here he is? Why now?

Piper: Maybe he just wants to be part of our lives.

Prue: After all this time? Don't get your hopes up.

Phoebe: Well, there's only one way to find out. Why wait till dinner? Let's go see him now.

Julia: I agree with Phee plus I want to meet him. He deserves to know about me, Sissy.

Prue: Will you be rational. Don't you find it just a little suspicious that just when we find out...

(a waitress comes up to the table and picks up the dirty plates.)

Waitress: Let me get that for you.

(She walks away.)

Prue: Just when we find out we're witches he shows up. But when mum dies he's no where to be found.

Phoebe: He sent us birthday cards.

Prue: Selective memory. Grams always told us he was a threat to us. There's no reason to think that's changed.

Piper: Prue, it's not that I don't see your point but you knew him, we didn't and Julia never meet him. He doesn't even know she exists. Why can't we have a chance to know now? Why can't he have another chance?

Prue: Because we really don't know why he's here and until we do we can't trust him.

* * *

><p>( A hotel. Phoebe and Julia knock on the door to Victor's room.]<p>

Victor: Entrée.

(Phoebe opens the door and she and Julia walk in. They walk down a hallway and into a room. They see Victor getting a massage.)

Phoebe: Daddy?

Victor: Well, well. What a nice surprise.

(He stands up.)

Phoebe: I'm, uh, I'm sorry to just show up like this. I know I was supposed to wait for dinner but I...

Victor: No, nonsense. Welcome. Let me get a good look at you too. These are my baby girls. (looks at Phoebe) Little... Piper and (looks at Julia) little Phoebe? (Phoebe looks crushed.) Phoebe.

Phoebe: Yeah. That's okay. People confuse us all the time.

Julia: You actually don't know me yet. I'm Julia, my mom, Patty gave me up for adoption. I'm your daughter.

Victor: Nice to me you, Julia (gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek) How about we order some some room service?

(He heads towards the phone.)

Julia: I just ate actually.

Victor: A massage? I can call Lucy back.

Phoebe: No, really, we don't want anything. I just wanted to look at you.

Julia: And I just wanted to meet you. I couldn't meet my mommy, so I at least wanted to meet my daddy.

Victor: It's like looking in the mirror isn't it? You've both got your daddy's eyes, you know that?

Phoebe: I noticed that.

Julia: (smiles) Yeah, I noticed.

Victor: How about a hug? (The three hug and Phoebe gets a premonition of Victor holding the Book Of Shadows. The premonition ends. The phone rings and they stop hugging.) They always manage to find me.

Phoebe: You know what? It's okay, I, I'll just see you at dinner, I've gotta go.

Julia: Phee what is it?

Phoebe: We just have to go, Jules. Ok?

Julia: Bye daddy

(Phoebe and Julia leave.)

Victor: Phoebe. Julia. Phoebe, Julia, wait.

* * *

><p>(Outside the manor. A mailman walks up the stairs to the front door. His index finger turns into a key, he unlocks the door and walks inside. He walks up the stairs and up to the attic. The attic door is locked so he breaks it down. He grabs the Book Of Shadows and runs back down the stairs. When he walks through the doorway, the book flies out of his hands. He picks it back up but it doesn't let him take it outside. He sees Prue coming up the stairs so he quickly closes the door and he throws the book in the living room. He shape shifts into Andy. Prue walks in.)<p>

Prue: Andy, what are you doing in here?

Andy: Uh, door was open.

Prue: Again?

Andy: Yeah, I, uh, came by to check up and it was open. I looked around. Everything seems to be in order. (Prue sees the Book Of Shadows on the floor in the living room.) You want me to check upstairs?

Prue: Uh, no, no, no, that's okay really. (She uses her power and the book slides under a stand.) Oh, and, um, about tomorrow night, I've changed my mind.

Andy: Excuse me?

Prue: Well, you'll never believe who popped back into my life after twenty years. Victor, my dad.

Andy: Your dad?

Prue: Yeah, he wants to have dinner and I would really rather avoid that. Too bad the game's not tonight. (Cynda knocks on the door.) Uh, hi Cynda.

Cynda: Hey. Everything okay?

Prue: Yeah, thanks.

Cynda: Bye.

Prue: Nice party last night.

(Cynda leaves.)

Andy: I guess I'll get going too.

(He kisses her on the cheek and leaves. Prue locks the door. She walks over, picks up the Book Of Shadows and takes it back upstairs. She notices the broken door.)

Prue: What the hell?

* * *

><p>(At the Manor in the Kitchen. Prue, Piper, Julia and Phoebe's there. Phoebe and Julia sit down at the table. Prue and Piper are looking through the drawers.]<p>

Julia: You don't know for sure, Sissy

Prue: I know plenty, Jules. First someone rips off the attic door, then the Book Of Shadows is found downstairs. Isn't that enough?

(Piper gets a phone book out of a drawer.)

Piper: Why would somebody want the book? Here.

(She hands the phone book to Prue and they both sit down at the table.)

Prue: Well, for one reason, they know what it can do. They want its power, our power.

Phoebe: That would mean it's someone who knows us and knows that we're witches.

Prue: Yeah, someone like Victor.

Phoebe/Julia: What? Dad?

Prue: Look, just think about it. The moment he shows up someone makes two attempts to grab the book. Coincidence? I think not.

Piper: The craft is a chick thing, Prue. It's passed on down through the female line. There's a good chance dad doesn't even know we're charmed.

Prue: And there's as good of a chance he does.

(Phoebe remembers the premonition she had.)

Piper: What would he want with the book? And why would he take it from us? Phoebe, help me out here. Phoebe.

Phoebe: Okay. Let's just say for the sake of argument that he is after the it. Wouldn't he of taken it with him? He wouldn't of left it behind.

Piper: Okay, we have to call the cops and report it as break in.

Prue: And tell them what? That someone broke into our house to try steal our broomsticks? I mean, please. Besides, Andy's already been here.

Phoebe: Oh, so Andy was here again. Talk about convenient. Did you ever think about pointing the finger at him?

Prue: He's probably the one who scared Victor away. Until we find out what's going on and whether Victor's involved or not, we've got to hide the book. Either that or we can't leave the house.

Piper: Fine. Then we hide the book because I'm going to dinner tonight. I wanna see dad.

Phoebe: So do I.

Julia: And I want to see him too

Prue: I've already seen him.

* * *

><p>(At a Restaurant. Piper, Julia, Phoebe and Victor are sitting at a table. Piper's nibbling on a carrot stick.)<p>

Victor: Girls, it's so nice to see you. It's not like we don't have a lot to talk about. Especially with Julia, and I'm sorry I never knew about you.

Julia: It's ok. I'm not holding it against you.

Phoebe: Yeah we do. I mean, we have a few questions.

Victor: (to Piper) You know, the last time we ate dinner together, you would only eat food that was white. I'm glad to see you've out grown it.

Piper: That's right. I was five.

Victor: Phoebe, that would've made you what? Two? (She nods.) You know, you could walk before you could swim. You were a fish. (Phoebe laughs.) This feels right doesn't it? This feels natural, almost like normal. (Looks at Julia) I'm sorry, I don't know anything about you. Maybe you could tell me something.

Julia: When I was three I went through a stage when I would only wear a leotard, a tutu, and ballet shoes.

Victor: That sounds adorable. This feels right doesn't it? This feels natural, almost like normal.

Piper: Almost. It's just, um, well, why? I mean, after all this time, why here, why now?

Victor: Well, I heard the food is pretty good here and it is dinner time.

(Phoebe laughs. The waiter places a plate in front of Phoebe.)

Waiter: Here you are, miss.

Phoebe: Thank you.

Victor: Bon appetite.

* * *

><p>(At the Manor in the Kitchen. Prue takes a container of broccoli out of the microwave and pours them out onto a plate. The door bell rings.)<p>

(In the foyer. Prue walks in and opens the door. Andy's there.)

Andy: My plans for tonight fell through, figured I'd stop by.

(Prue opens the door wider and Andy walks in.)

(In the kitchen. Andy's sitting at the table. Prue carries two cups of coffee over to the table.)

Prue: And then all of a sudden there he was. He just showed up at work.

Andy: I can't believe it. How are you dealing?

Prue: Honestly, I'm not.

(She sits down.)

Andy: I don't blame you. What do you think he wants?

Prue: Dinner. Piper, Julia and Phoebe are there with him now. You know, Piper and Phoebe just don't understand and Julia, well he never knew about her and she wanted to meet him. I can understand where she is coming from though. If I was in her shoes the situation would probably be different. Anyways they don't know him like I do. I can't believe I let them go. I can't believe they went. He's acting like no time has passed, like I'm still his little girl and I'm not. There are things I want to tell him, I want him to know what he missed. You know, like the time I broke my arm or the day that I finally passed my drivers test, our prom.

Andy: Didn't we miss that too?

(They smile.)

Prue: I want him to know. I want him to want to know. And I'm sorry but I also want some answers, like where the hell's he been all my life. Why didn't he come back until now? He needs to know that that's not okay.

Andy: So tell him. I'll drop him off.

* * *

><p>(At a Restaurant. Prue walks in and goes up to the table. Victor stands up.)<p>

Victor: Prudence.

Prue: Did I miss much?

Phoebe: Uh, just catch up. Dad was filling us in. Memory lane.

Prue: Has he mentioned where he's been all our lives?

Piper: Prue...

Prue: I don't understand. If you can afford a spot like this, why didn't you help out when Grams died? We actually could've used it then.

Julia: Give him a chance, Prue. Dad's explained. The money, all this, it's new.

Victor: It's okay, Jules. I'm a big boy. I didn't come back earlier because I was afraid I might disappoint you.

Prue: Too late.

Phoebe: I wonder what's keeping that dessert?

Victor: Please, sit down. Have something to eat.

Prue: I'm not hungry.

Victor: Always in a hurry, Prue. You skipped crawling and went straight to walking.

Prue: Ah, we're sharing memories. Well, I got one of my own, you're back walking out the door.

(Just as a waiter walks past them holding a flambeau, Victor puts out his foot and trips him. Piper freezes him and the restaurant. She gets up and takes the flambeau out of the waiters hands. Everyone unfreezes and the waiter falls flat on his face.)

Piper: Who wants flambeau?

(The waiter stands back up and takes the flambeau off of Piper.)

Victor: Nice reflexes. Now let me get this straight. Piper, you freeze time. Prue, don't you move objects? And what's your specialty, Phoebe and Julia? Premonitions and Deflection? Maybe we should talk about this elsewhere.

* * *

><p>(At the Manor in the Living room. Piper and Phoebe are sitting on the couch reading magazines. The mail man walks in. Piper jumps up.)<p>

Piper: What are you doing here?

Mail Man: What do ya think?

(Phoebe jumps up.)

Phoebe: Get out now.

Mail Man: No, you've gotta get out.

Phoebe: We've got it under control.

Mail Man: No you don't because they're on their way back. (The mail man shape shifts into Fritz.) I thought you were in charge. Look, shape shift into yourself and we'll get back to the book later. (Phoebe shape shifts into Marshall.) Nice plan, Marshall.

Marshall: Don't piss me off, Fritz. (Piper shape shifts into Cynda.) How was I supposed to know Prue would come back with her sisters.

Cynda: That little witch was supposed to be out on a date with that cop.

Fritz: You really think you would've been able to trick Prue into getting the book out of the house?

Marshall: Well, we sure as hell can't now can we?

Fritz: So what now, genius?

(Cynda laughs and then turns into a demon-like creature.)

Cynda: We kill them.

* * *

><p>(Outside the manor. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Julia and Victor pull up.)<p>

* * *

><p>(Inside the manor)<p>

Marshall: Cynda, heal. Plenty of time for that later. Heal.

* * *

><p>(Outside. Prue unlocks the door. When she opens it she sees three crows inside. They squawk and fly outside.)<p>

Victor: Friends of yours?

(At the Manor in the Living room. Phoebe, Piper, Julia and Victor are there laughing. Prue walks in.]

Prue: Someone left the window open which is probably how the birds got in. What is so funny?

Piper: Do you remember the day this was taken?

(Piper shows her a photograph.)

Prue: Yeah, family picnic. It rained.

Victor: And your mother packed us all up and she brought us home and we had the picnic right here in the living room. Do you remember that Prue?

Prue: Barely.

Phoebe: Prue...

(Victor picks up another photograph and slowly walks over to Prue.)

Victor: This one was at one of your piano recitals. Not a very good shot. My fault. I had to take the pictures that day. Your mother was too busy holding her breath. If you look closely, (he hands her the photo) you see there, that's her.

Prue: I never noticed that before.

(Victor picks up another photo.)

Victor: And this one used to be a five by seven. (It is a picture of the family but a piece is missing.) When I was still in it.

Phoebe: I think Grams cut you out.

Piper: There's a bunch of other stuff in the attic. Grams left us some things.

Phoebe: Not all she left us.

Prue: Phoebe, let's not go there.

Julia: What, it's not like he doesn't already know and I'm sorry but it's kind of a relief to talk to someone about it.

Piper: Um, does anybody want coffee?

Julia: I mean, one day I am an average eighth grader who wanted to find her biological family and the next I am a witch.

Piper: Dad, do you take cream or, um, sugar with that?

Julia: I just read from the book and 'wham!' I am Tabitha. I just wish I had Prue's power or maybe Piper's, all I do is deflect.

Phoebe: At least you didn't get stuck with premonitions.

Victor: Well, from what your mother always said, it was actually considered one of the more desirable powers.

Phoebe: Unless you see things you don't desire.

Prue: So how long have you known? About us, our powers, how long?

Victor: I knew there was a possibility. That's why I came back, to find out. It must of happened when your grandmother died, right?

Phoebe: Yep, Julia just read an incantation from the book and...

Prue: Phoebe.

Victor: Ahh, the Book Of Shadows. Not exactly summer reading. Is it still up in the attic? You know, I haven't seen it in years. Mind if I have a look?

* * *

><p>(At Fritz, Marshall and Cynda's house. Cynda is hitting a chair against the wall.)<p>

Cynda: Disappointed.

Marshall: Patience, my sweet.

Cynda: Patience is highly over rated. We could've destroyed them right there.

Marshall: Then we'd have four dead witches and no way to get the book out of the house. Where would that put us?

Cynda: Satisfied.

Fritz: I still like my idea. We just kill three of them and we force the fourth to get the book out.

Marshall: Let me explain this once again for the cerebrally impaired. These are not school girls we're dealing with. These are good witches. We can not alert them with our presence. At their full strength, battling them would be unpleasant. However, once we possess the book, we get its powers, we weaken theirs and they're easy pray.

Fritz: You know, that sounds good in theory but, um, (he raises his voice) we've already tried everything.

Marshall: We still have Victor.

* * *

><p>(Back at the manor.)<p>

Victor: What exactly are you accusing me of, Prue?

Prue: Figure it out.

Phoebe: Come on, Prue, take it easy.

Prue: Are you kidding me? Am I the only one who sees what's going on here?

Piper: Couldn't we all just take a deep breath...

Prue: Think about it, Piper. He wines and dines and now he's back in the house he hasn't set foot in for almost thirteen years and the first thing he wants to know is where's the Book Of Shadows?

Julia: You're just looking for something to blame him for.

Prue: Admit it. Tell them why you're here.

Piper: Prue, stop.

Prue: For the first time in your life, Victor, tell them the truth.

Victor: Alright, fine. You're right. I am after the book. That's exactly the reason why I came back.

Phoebe/Julia: Daddy.

Victor: But not for the reasons you would like to believe. It would make it easier for you, Prue, wouldn't it? If I were evil. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, I'm not. I'm here to protect you.

Prue: Yeah, right.

Piper: To protect us from what?

Victor: From yourselves. That's why I want that damn book. It's where the power of four started and it's where it must end.

Phoebe/Julia: It's part of us, it's part of who we are.

Victor: That's what your mother believed too. Before they killed her.

Piper: What are you saying?

Victor: You have no idea what evil is out there.

Prue: Oh, I think we've got a pretty good idea.

Victor: Listen to me, Prue. That book is a magnet for evil. As long as you have it, as long as you use it, you're in danger. All of you.

Prue: You're unbelievable. After all these years of being an absentee dad then you waltz back into our lives and tell us how to live.

Victor: I never wanted you to have those powers in the first place. I battled with your grandmother after your mum died. She wanted you to find out you were witches when you grew up. I didn't. I fought for you, hard. Your grandmother was too strong.

Piper: Wait, you're blaming Grams for why you disappeared. She loved us, she raised us.

Prue: What'd she do? Put a spell on you?

Victor: believe me, nothing short of that would've kept me away. You have to believe me. All I want is for what's best for you. Phoebe, Julia, you believe me don't you?

Prue: We've done fine without you.

Victor: Prue, you can't fight this. I couldn't.

Prue: I'm not you.

Victor: Are you sure? Are you sure you can protect your sisters forever?

Piper: We'll protect each other.

Victor: Then you'll die together.

Prue: No one can hurt us as bad as you.

(She uses her power and he flies across the room and he hits the door frame. He stands back.)

Victor: If you wanted me to leave, all you had to do was ask.

(He leaves.)

Phoebe/Julia: Why did you have to do that?

(Julia and Phoebe follow Victor outside.)

Piper: Did you have to throw him so hard?

Prue: Piper...

Piper: We could've just, you know, talked about it like normal people.

Prue: We're not normal.

* * *

><p>(At the Hotel. Victor's room. Victor walks in and sits on the couch. The light turns on and Fritz, Marshall and Cynda are standing there.)<p>

Marshall: Hell, Victor. Where have you been?

Victor: How did you get in here?

Marshall: I think you should be a little more concerned with what we're doing in here.

Victor: I was wondering when evil would rear its ugly head.

Marshall: Consider it reared. I don't know what kind of people you're used to dealing with but I'd lay serious coin that they aren't willing to rip you into a thousand pieces and dance on your entrails.

Victor: Ahh, so you're lawyers. And here I was assuming you were shape shifters.

Fritz: Those are clever words for a man about to be an appetizer.

Victor: Cocky words for a man who can't get a simple book out of a house. Close your mouth. I mean, it's obvious. You're gonna shape shift into me and try to get to the girls that way. Am I right? It won't work.

Cynda: Why not?

Victor: (to Marshall) You mind if I poke holes?

Marshall: Poke away.

Victor: After tonight, the girls won't let me or anything that looks like me back into their lives let alone the house. I have officially been kicked out. There are however, two sisters I can reach. Phoebe and Julia

Cynda: So why don't I just become you and I'll reach her.

Victor: Because only their real father would know what buttons to push. The ones that would get me back in. If you kill me, you'll never know what they are. You'll never get back into the house and you'll never get the Book Of Shadows.

* * *

><p>(At the Manor in the Dining room. Piper and Prue are sitting at the table looking depressed. Prue's moving her food around the plate with her fork. Phoebe and Julia walk in.)<p>

Julia/Phoebe: Good morning, Julia/Phoebe. (Prue and Piper ignore them.)

Julia: (She picks up a napkin and waves it around.) Uh, guys. Can we call it truce just for five minutes please? I have a confession. Remember when we agreed to not see dad? Yeah, well, I did.

Piper: Hello, I was with you.

Phoebe: No, what Julia means is that she and I saw dad before dinner and I had a premonition about dad when he hugged me. He was stealing the Book Of Shadows. Yeah, you were right about him, Prue. I didn't want the premonition to be true. I was hoping, praying that there was a perfectly good explanation for it. Hoping that, that he was really here to be with us. I just wanted him back in our lives. He's our dad.

(Prue stands up.)

Prue: I know, Phoebe.

(Prue hugs her. Piper notices something on the floor. She walks over and bends down.)

Piper: Hey, look. (She picks up Victor's ring.) Dad's ring. What's it doing here?

(She hands it to Prue.)

Julia: Maybe it came off when he, uh... fell.

Prue: Well, I'll take it back to the hotel.

(She puts it on the table.)

* * *

><p>(Outside the manor Phoebe picks up the paper. She waves at Fritz and Marshall across the road who are leaning against their car. Victor stands behind Phoebe. Phoebe turns around and gasps.)<p>

Victor: Don't be afraid.

Phoebe: What are you... you have to leave.

Victor: Phoebe, please, this is very important.

Phoebe: I can't. I don't wanna talk to you anymore.

Victor: Phoebe, you gotta get the book out of the house.

Phoebe: You have to leave.

(She tries to walk away but he grabs her arms.)

Victor: Phoebe, trust me. Look...

(Phoebe has the same premonition as before again but this time Victor shape shifts into Marshall. Marshall, Fritz and Cynda walk off with the book. The premonition ends. Marshall and Fritz walk over to them. Victor lets go of Phoebe.)

Marshall: Excuse me, hey. Is this guy bothering you?

Phoebe: Uh, no. This is my, uh... this is Victor.

Victor: We were just saying goodbye.

Phoebe: Yeah, I gotta run.

(Phoebe goes back inside.)

Victor: What's the matter? Don't you trust me?

* * *

><p>(Inside the manor. Phoebe runs inside heading towards the stairs. Prue and Julia come in.)<p>

Phoebe: Dad's not after the book, it's Marshall.

Prue/Julia: What?

Julia: Phee are you sure? Because you seemed sure when you thought dad was after the book.

Phoebe: My premonition, it wasn't dad. Gotta find a spell and banish them.

Prue: Banish who?

Phoebe: The neighbours. They're shape shifters. Fritz and Marshall and the...

(Piper and Cynda walk in.)

Cynda: Cookies. Just baked.

(Fritz walks in.)

Fritz: Hey, door was unlocked.

(Phoebe and Julia start walking up the stairs.)

Piper: Where you going, Pheebs and Jules?

Phoebe: Uh, just to get something. Will you save me a cookie? (Cynda smiles.) Okay.

(Phoebe goes upstairs. Victor walks in.)

Victor: Daddy's home.

* * *

><p>(In the attic. Phoebe and Julia run over to a closet. Phoebe pulls the clothes across and the book is in there. She flips the pages.]<p>

Phoebe: Come on, come on. I have no idea what I'm looking for. (The pages turn by themselves.) Okay, I can take a hint. (It stops at a page.) "When in the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam, rid all beings from these walls, save sisters three now heed our call." (She repeats it and runs downstairs.) Dad, you can't be here, you have to leave now.

(Another Victor walks in.)

Piper: Whoa, time out. What's going on here?

Victor #1: Don't worry about it, sweetie. Everything's gonna be fine.

Victor #2: Don't trust him.

Piper: Wait a second. Last week we had no dad and now we have two?

Victor #1: Phoebe, remember, remember when you were little and you were afraid of the dark and I would leave the hall light on and the door open just a crack.

Victor #2: Oh, that's original. What kid isn't afraid of the dark?

Victor #1: Prue, she's never afraid of anything.

Piper: He's right, Prue. You were never afraid of the dark.

Victor #2: Lucky guess. I said I came back to protect you. Now there's only one way to do it. Kill us both.

Victor #1: You're bluffing.

Victor #2: Am I? Just do it because I wanna go out with a bang.

Prue: Do it, Phoebe and Julia.

Phoebe/Julia: The spell will kill everyone including dad.

Victor #2: It's the only way. Prudence...

Piper: Prue, the protection ring.

(Prue uses her power and the ring slides across the table. Victor #2 picks it up. Prue nods and he puts it on.)

Prue: Phoebe, now.

Phoebe/Julia: "In the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam, (Cynda turns into a creature) rid all beings from these walls, save sisters three now heed our call." (It gets windy.) "When in the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam..." (The shape shifters start melting. Victor #2 falls to his knees. He looks like he's in pain.) Daddy!

Victor #2: It's okay, keep it going.

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Julia: "Rid all beings from these walls, save sisters three now heed our call."

(The shape shifters melt and disappear. Prue, Piper, Julia and Phoebe run over to Victor. Prue and Julia help him up.)

Victor: For a moment there I wasn't sure what you would do.

Prue: For a moment there neither did I.

Phoebe: I thought you didn't want us to use our magic.

Victor: I didn't. Not as long as I still thought of you as my little girls. But you're obviously not anymore.

Piper: We're still you're little girls, we're just...

Prue: Witches.

Victor: Yeah, witches. Well, obviously you don't need your old man to protect you from anything.

* * *

><p>(At the Manor in the Living room. Prue, Piper, Julia and Phoebe are there. Prue's on the phone.]<p>

Prue: No, Andy, I'm fine really. Dad's gonna be here any minute, so can I take a rain check on dinner? Okay, thanks for the good advice.

(She hangs up.)

Julia: So he's dad now?

Prue: Yes, Jules, by the way Pheebs, my dress looks good on you.

Phoebe: I don't have any nice clothes, Prue.

Prue: Dad said it was casual.

Phoebe: I don't care. I wanna look nice for him. Who knows how long it'll be before we see him again.

Julia: You don't think he's gonna stay around?

Phoebe: Well, let's just say I no longer have a romanticised image of him. And I'm glad about that actually. At least dad is real now.

Prue: And at least he's not a monster which is very reassuring considering we share his genes.

Piper: I'm just glad he came back no matter how long he stays. Kind of nice feeling like a normal family again. Whatever that means. (Phoebe nods. The doorbell rings.) Speak of the devil.

(Piper answers the door. Piper and Leo walk back in the living room.)

Prue: Uh, hi, you must be Mr. Wyatt.

Phoebe: The handyman?

Leo: Call me Leo.

Phoebe: Gladly.

Leo: This was on the steps. (He holds up a yellow large envelope. Prue takes it off him.) This place is, uh, you don't find many like this around anymore.

Piper: Yeah, it's kind of falling apart.

(Prue opens the envelope.)

Leo: The problem isn't the manor, it's the manner in which it was treated. I'd love to see more.

Phoebe: I would love to show it to you. The attic is right this way.

(She pushes Piper out of the way and Phoebe and Leo head towards the stairs.)

Prue: Guys.

(Phoebe turns back around.)

Phoebe: Uh, I'll be right up.

Prue: He's not coming.

Piper/Julia: Who's not coming?

Prue: Dad. He sent this. Um, (she reads the note) girls, something's come up, I had to leave town. Can't make it to dinner. Probably best if we let the dust settle anyway. I know there's a lot you would like to forget but here's what I remember. Love daddy.

(She holds up a video tape.)

(Prue, Piper, Julia and Phoebe are watching the video. On the video it's Christmas. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are there as kids. They are opening their presents. Victor kisses Prue on the cheek and then grabs Piper and lifts her in the air. He then asks what Phoebe got and she holds up a Barbie.)

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is so long. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Comments are much appreciated<p> 


End file.
